


A Tale Left Untold

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Category: Septicflesh (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, R (explicit), Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, m/m - Freeform, roleplaying, some (kinda manly) fluff, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Kerim is getting used to being the official new drummer of SepticFlesh and during his visit to Athens, he gets closer to Seth… Much closer…





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story’s idea popped up on the 30th birthday of Kerim, so… let’s say it’s a belated birthday present. Enjoy! ;)

**Recommended song:** “[A Tale Left Untold](https://youtu.be/qkfXNStNwv0?t=1230)” by Krimh

**Fandoms:** SepticFlesh

**Characters:** Spiros Seth Antoniou/Kerim Lechner, Sethi the cat, Leila the cat

**Rating/category:** R (explicit), slash, M/M, light BDSM, romance, some blood, roleplaying, rough sex, some (kinda manly) fluff

**Summary:** Kerim is getting used to being the official new drummer of SepticFlesh and during his visit to Athens, he gets closer to Seth… Much closer…

**Facebook:** Like our official FB page “[Useless-girl and SMA's Art](https://www.facebook.com/uselessgirlandsmaart/)” to see updates first, comment on our stories and meet other readers too. ;)

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

 

**A Tale Left Untold  
** _by S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

  **Part 1**

Kerim was nervous and he tried to kinda hide that with even more goofy jokes than usual. But he was quite sure the others saw right through him. He was still the newbie drummer in SepticFlesh and the day that filled him equally with excitement and dread has finally come. They were going to start recording Codex Omega today.  
  
It wasn't like... everything would be knew, because they've been recording and sending ideas via email for months and he met up with the band a few times during this time too, but this was different...  
  
On his flight to Greece from Austria he had plenty of time to reflect on how much his life had changed since he started his YouTube channel with his drumming stuff. The bands to which he drummed eventually recognized his talent and hard work to become the drummer he's been dreaming of since he was a kid.  
  
And all the hard work paid off more than he could've ever hoped for. He got to places he's never been before. Worked with amazing musicians both on his solo stuff and as a session drummer.  
  
That's how he got involved with SepticFlesh too...  
  
It was an unexpected call and he had like a week to learn the songs they were already touring with on the Titan tour. But he somehow pulled it off and they were satisfied with him. And Kerim felt humbled as he already had an enormous amount of respect towards the famous symphonic death metal band who's been around since 1990. He was barely one years old back then while the band was already in their early teen years.  
  
It was funny what turns life could take at times...

Not to mention how quickly he seemed to fit into the band despite the difference in all kinds of experience he had compared to the Greeks. Still, they welcomed him, listened to him and his ideas and appreciated his creativeness, ability to adapt and wish to evolve to something better. All in all, they gave him a chance to fully become whom he was supposed to be.  
  
It was a lot of work, but it was also already very worth it.  
  
And with each idea of his being accepted and his opinion asked about the new songs and all, he felt more and more part of the band. Even if his admiration and respect stayed the same.

The respect was mutual, though. The band has been existing for a very long time, yes. But also stayed more in the underground scene. After many changes, the brothers, Seth and Christos, hoped now they have finally found that special person they needed to be fully in sync with and bring out the best possibilities from their art. The brothers were so young still, 13 and 16 when they have first recorded three songs and had a small label which produced them. It was just about creating with their friend Sotiris. The three of them were the backbone of the band throughout the years. Even after the long years of their break while the band went on a hiatus, mainly because they had to finish their studies in arts. Christos in classical music, Sotiris in poetry and theater, and Seth in fine art and painting. Their comeback was welcomed by the fans and their newly learned skills in their own areas helped them to make better music and visuals for the band. No matter how they each loved their own field, metal music always bonded them together ever since they were kids...  
  
Such thoughts crossed Seth's mind as he was watching the new drummer playing his ideas through guitar riffs. Concentrating hard on the frets and playing as he wasn't that confident with a guitar. Kerim taught himself to play drums and probably practiced it harder than anyone else. The older guys who all could appreciate hard work and devotion respected the slim little drummer boy greatly for that.

Now Kerim had an extra reason to work harder. He wanted to prove himself and make sure that the band didn't make a mistake with asking him to stay as their drummer officially too. That meant working on the songs not just on drums but on the guitar too.  
  
Chewing on his lip piercing, cheeks flushed a bit from the hard concentration, he kept playing and it took him some time to realize that he was being watched.  
  
Looking up, he saw it was Seth and a huge warm smile spread on the drummer's face. "I think... we could use something like this in Trinity maybe?" he blinked up at the singer enthusiastic but still a bit unsure about it as the idea was very fresh and sudden.

"Yes, yes. It would fit the more guitar-oriented theme we are trying to do on that song. Very good Kerim! You should sample it and show it to the others too," Seth smiled and turned back to the computer to open another tab to record the new idea into it. "You know, you play the guitar like my brother still does," he joked looking back at the drummer with a playful shining in his small black eyes.

Blushing a bit more from the praising, Kerim's smile now nearly split his face in two then he laughed too, catching that playful shining in Seth's eyes. "I actually came up with it on my way here, so it's fresh," he said and wiped his hands on his black skinny jeans before positioning his hands over the strings again.  
  
"Well, I'm sure your brother is still better than me," he added then nodded and started playing the melody again with a bit more confidence.  
  
On the inside he chuckled to himself from thinking just how often the brothers were teasing each other or even fought in their loud 'throwing stuff against each other' kind of Greek way. Just to in a few minute walk off, make some frappe and act as if nothing happened. The first time Kerim witnessed that, he was very surprised and maybe a bit intimidated too, not understanding a word from the argument as it was in Greek, of course. Thankfully the giggling Psy explained things to him to help him out and reassure that it wasn't anything serious. They were just like this.

"Very good. I already have some ideas where to put this," Seth hummed a little later when they listened the track back. "How about lunch? You’ve been here for two days now, time to get your cultural introduction too. We are planning to have you here a lot for many more years," the singer smirked. It felt like getting to know each other for real now. They had Kerim drumming to them for years. And touring life is the hardest to get along with the others. But still this young man adjusted to them and their routine and habits with ease and sneaked into everyone's heart a little bit.

Satisfied with the result and that his idea was useful, Kerim stood up, putting his arms above his head to stretch them along with his back then looked at the still sitting Seth.  
  
"I. Am. Starving!" he grinned too, patting his flat stomach for emphasis. "And always hungry to explore new cultures too. Part of the musician life I love is that traveling gives you the opportunity to see lots of places. And I'm very curious about your culture and some sightseeing and fooood!" he added, talking faster as his enthusiasm was getting the best of him a bit. "Plus I appreciate. I really do. I was so nervous coming here," he admitted then his smile returned and softened even more when Sethi, Seth's hairless Sphinx cat rubbed himself against Kerim's leg.  
  
The drummer leaned down and carefully picked him up into his arms to caress and kiss the cat's head. "Look, the boss is here to check on us."

"Better look busy. He is a strict boss," Seth smirked watching his cat with Kerim. "I think so far you got the culture shock from living on a bus with us. Now it's time for a more pleasant one. I know a good place nearby," he stood and walked to Kerim to scratch the ear of Sethi.

 

To that Sethi meowed quietly and purred, closing his eyes. Kerim was quite literally melting from the picture. "I don't doubt that. Quality music needs a strict boss..." he smirked, looking into the small dark eyes of the singer a tad bit longer before Kerim stroked the cat once more and gently put him down.  
  
"I'm actually happy that Sethi and Leila are around. I already miss my big plant killer bundle of joy!" Kerim sighed dramatically as he clearly meant his Maine coon cat, Smaug. "So... this already beats the tour bus circumstances. And if you take me out for lunch, even better!" he grinned wide again. It seemed that was the theme around Seth nowadays. And well... for a while it was going to be just Kerim and Seth anyway.

"You either have cats or plants. No in-between in that," Seth chuckled and nodded. "Lunch date then? We might as well make the best of it while it's so nice and quiet here... without Chris," he winked laughing and got his keys.  
  
They now had a week just for them to work and get Kerim into the Greek life. Christos and their tour guitars and composition partner Psychon were away in Prague to record the orchestral parts. Sotiris was busy with his theater while writing lyrics to the ideas they sent over to him. "How do you like Athens so far? I know it wasn't much yet you saw from it," the singer asked as they went outside and walked down on the stairs to the road.

"That's very true! But either way we keep trying the cat-plant combo for some reason. I guess hope dies last. Lunch date it is!" he said while walking next to Seth. They had a nice weather. Sunny, but not too hot, a light warm breeze occasionally blowing through the land.  
  
"The little I saw was majestic! I love how the old and the modern find a way to live together. Like in many cities in Austria or other European states too," he mused. "Butttt what I would love to do some time when we are not working that much is going to a real Greek beach. Could we do that while I'm here?" he asked looking at Seth with big puppy eyes.

The other man had to laugh on that. Kerim was so... cute and talented. And eager and energetic... Like a cute puppy...   
  
"Yes it's very modern compared to the countryside and the islands. And all the old ruins set the mood for the city. I love that also. Always try to mix those two in my art too. We got very lost in history and mythology, my brother and I," he spoke and guided Kerim through a little gazebo and all of a sudden they were in the garden part of a restaurant with nice small tables and a big outside grill. Only a few locals were at the tables and the chef grinned and waved to Seth at once when he spotted the singer. "It is a good place. Good food made fresh. You like seafood? But on the contrary to tourist information, we eat chicken and pig too," Seth smirked taking a seat by a table. "Athens is more on the mainland. And there’s no directly connected beach to it. But we all say on the few places we go to that its Athens' beach. So... of course. Tomorrow we can go swimming."

"I love your art too, not just the music," Kerim blurted out, feeling more and more at ease around Seth. He could already feel it that they were getting to know each other better and it was to his liking. "I wish I could do things like you and my brother who paints too, but then I cannot complain as I can make music and do back flips," he shrugged as they sat down and his big brown eyes kept moving, looking around with a small smile.  
  
"This place is cozy and cute. Very date-ish," Kerim chuckled both on that and Seth's small joke. "I can try some sea food, yes. Is there something you recommend? Oh and some wine too. I like Greek wine, that I already know. By the way, we have lots of such small places in Austria too. I love those and their food and beer too," he babbled, trying to voice all his thoughts before the waiter would get there with the drink menu. "And yay, can't wait for tomorrow then!" the younger man beamed at Seth, clearly already excited about the beach too. "Though... won't you like... get hurt on the sun? I mean... you are the spitting image of Vlad... I'm suddenly very suspicious of you..." he narrowed his eyes and stroked his own smooth chin a few times.

Seth felt mesmerized from all the yapping of Kerim. If he didn't know it better, he would have thought the boy was getting a crush on him…  
  
"Hmm... Be careful then. You're on a date with a Greek Dracula," he laughed. "I take it as a compliment," he nodded his head a bit. "And no I like the sea and the sun very much. I think you will feel at home here. There are also many mountains. Not as high though as you're used to, but this place is more sunny and there are a lot of cats," the singer pointed to the bushes where a few strays were lying like they owned the tavern.  
  
"Try octopus and swordfish. They are the best here in all Athens," Seth said in English to Kerim then seeing him nod to his suggestion, he placed the orders to the waiter who already brought a flask of sweet white wine. "They know me here," Seth winked as he poured Kerim's glass full.

Kerim had a pleased expression on his face as he watched Seth fill his glass. As he raised it, he looked into the small dark eyes of the singer. "Oh yes, I already love it and feel a bit like at home. And what I especially love is that there are so many strays. They are everyone's and no one's. It shows just how much everyone loves them," he said while clinking his glass to Seth's.  
  
"To a bright future for the band!" Kerim toasted then took a sip. "Delicious! So... I heard in the past older Greek men loved younger boys. What's your take on that? And is this a real date then?" he asked, thinking that he could like... try his luck. In the past two years he has noticed... things and gestures around Seth. Besides, he had nothing to lose, right?

" _Yammas_!" Seth nodded with a smile too as they clinked their glasses. "Leila is such a stray. She decided one day that she will live in my garden. And she seems to love you so much that she came into the house now too. The small gods have respect from most people here," he added still amused about how the garden cat went after Kerim into the kitchen the other day.  
  
"That old myth? Hmm…" the small black eyes glinted up at the drummer boy in a naughty shine. "Regarding to that myth, we are both a little young for those titles. And don't have that much of an age gap. I personally prefer adult men around my age. But I’m always open to new experiences. And yes, you're my guest and it can be a real date if you want…" the Greek Dracula tilted his head a little and looked over Kerim's smiling big dark eyes and cute button nose and pierced lip. He was a playful boy... And they already had some mutual understanding and attraction forming on tour... Now it's going to be tested to find out what really those sparks meant between them.

"Leila is a sweetheart. I'm sure my girlfriend would love her too. I didn't know Leila was a stray too. I just love her. She probably feels it," Kerim admitted, feeling kinda proud that the cat chose to like him that much.  
  
Then he felt his cheeks warming up a bit from Seth’s deeper analyzing look of him and also his words. It seemed the singer was interested and Kerim had a chance. It filled him with excitement and he kept the eye-contact with a small smile while chewing on his piercing. "To be honest, I would love it if it was a real date," he shrugged a bit. "I always liked older, more experienced men. And for a while I liked you a lot. Just wasn't sure if you'd be like... interested. I mean... there were moments and signs on tour but I could never be sure-sure, you know..."

Seth laughed. "The hand moves, right? They keep telling on me," he leaned back in his seat and thought over the younger man's words. "Let's make it a real date then. As if we would meet the first time here in this little tavern," he smiled. "So... older men... How about that... Tell me about this interest of yours please," he acted as if they really just met, and in a way that was true for the situation.

"The hand moves, yes, among other things..." he giggled a bit. "And deal!" Kerim said fidgeting a bit on his seat then he took a bigger sip from his wine before placing the glass down on the table, leaning on his forearms on the edge of the table (and his seat), like an eager puppy who was really interested in what was unfolding. Which was very true.  
  
"Wellll... I always liked guys too. And I'm very pleased that you guys have no problems with such things. I always very much enjoyed all the time there were jokes flying around about Greeks and orgies and bisexuality..." he let his thoughts derail a bit, but then focused again. "Anyways, as I said, I always liked guys... especially older ones who can handle me. As you might've noticed, I'm often... eager and silly and all over the place, especially when I feel at ease with the people around me. It can get... I guess annoying after a while. So... yes, sometimes I have to be put into my place. I love it when a man can do that with words and gestures and... in bed too," he wiggled his brows, sure that Seth knew what he meant. "What about you?"

"I see. That explains a lot of things that happened on the tour too," Seth nodded thinking back how he was who always said the last word to the hyped up Kerim to stop with his foolery. "So you like the strong-willed daddy type... or just the regular dominant ones? Me, I always liked people I guess. Not going into genders much. But it narrowed down to males as they don't want to get married and start a family… At least around here not," he looked up as the waiter brought their food and thanked him in Greek.  
  
"I do like a relationship kind of thing, though. Getting to know the other and going on dates and the whole blooming new feelings and discovering them part. Thing is... that you're fifteen years younger and very much different from me, or the people around me. But it still doesn't feel weird. On the contrary. I feel very intrigued and amazed," Seth finished his words with raising his glass again. "To our first date."

"To our first date!" Kerim nodded and drank some more over his plate. "Hmmm... I think I'm not picky about those categories. Either works for me and I've noticed that you can be very... dominant," he fanned himself a bit with his free hand half-jokingly. "Like... both on tour and in the studio you very much was the boss and that was... hot to watch and experience, to be honest," Kerim confessed.  
  
"I agree with you on the relationship thing too. Not that I haven't had a few one night stands, but those can get old quite quickly. There are so many hectic things in the way we as musicians live and being in a steady kind of relationship can ground you too," he mused, showing his side that was capable of wiser thinking too, but in the next moment he kinda 'ruined' it. "And age is just a number, baby!" he exclaimed, picking up his fork and knife for emphasis. "Food looks yummy!" he said and cut off a piece of swordfish to taste it experimentally, soon humming in appreciation. "Very good indeed... But back to the topic... I'm very happy that you're intrigued, but... amazed? Why would you be amazed by me?" the drummer frowned lightly with curiosity. Kerim thought that him being amazed by a singer like Seth was no surprise. He's been in the business for more than twenty years and was a wonderful artist too and all the rest... Compared to that he was just a kid who had to learn so much more still, even if Kerim was proud of his own achievements too.

"We started to learn to make music by ourselves too when we were just children. We can respect how you trained yourself to be a good drummer and musician. But I'm mostly amazed by how wise you can be, then all silly again and have a great balance in that. Most of the time," Seth smirked eating too.  
  
So far he just enjoyed the yapping and excitement of the other man. Kerim was hot and talented and sweet. Thinking about making this something more was still new ground for Seth. "I guess I should... charm you then... Or have any expectations?"

"Thank you for that respect and compliment about my craft. I appreciate as always," Kerim nodded with a sweet smile before trying the octopus too, humming his appreciation while thinking for a moment. "Hm... never thought of it this way. I mean this 'balance' thing," he admitted.  
  
"And charming me is a thing that works very well for me. This dating thing I like too. Frankly, I like the romance side of a relationship too just as much as the fun part. I just... dunno... want to have a good time with you. See where things take us?" he asked a bit unsure. "I just... really want to try this, you know. Just like you, I like trying out new things too."

"I see," the older man nodded and hummed. "Maybe I'm getting old," he added low to himself. What to do with such an eager puppy like Kerim, who was seemingly so much into him? "Let's try this then," he smiled making plans for when they would get back to his house...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**  
  
All in all, the lunch went well, turning more towards lighter topics. On their way back to the house, they both seemed to be a bit lost in their own thoughts, but the silence stayed kinda comfortable between them.  
  
As Kerim was walking next to the singer, his eyes were drinking in the sight of their beautiful surroundings, but he also stole a few glimpses of Seth. Because of his sunglasses, the long dark-haired man got that mysterious vibe again, which Kerim often felt around him (and which he always found appealing).   
  
But one thing Kerim did notice. Although they both agreed to try this and it made the younger man very happy and eager, he still felt Seth a bit unsure and even hesitant about it. Which was probably the reason while he wasn't his usual hyper-active self on the way back. He didn't want to like... scare Seth off with overdoing that now that he agreed to do this... Plus Kerim wanted to give him some time to think this through, or something. Yes, he could be thoughtful too sometimes...

The way Kerim was so serious about this all made the older man a bit… cautious. Frankly he didn't think such a pretty young man would find so much appeal in him... But if he wanted to test this and charm the drummer, he might as well be himself...  
  
So after they entered the house and greeted the cats in the back garden, he gently took Kerim's hand and pulled him close.

"You know... I might as well be honest with you at the beginning... So..." he said very seriously but his black eyes had a naughty shine. "I lure such pretty guys to my garden, even using cats, and feast on their blood and bodies," he said the last sentence on an even stronger forced accent and raised Kerim's slim wrist to his lips to nip on it.

Kerim was so lost in the moment and his thoughts after greeting the cats that it took him by surprise that Seth took his hand. His closeness, warmth and scent assaulting his own senses, which has started a chain reaction in his body. The thicker accent only adding to the fuel...  
  
"I..." he blushed hard, playing the confused and 'innocent' boy, but his eyes were just as naughty as Seth's. "I... see... I appreciate the honesty..." he murmured and felt more blood rush to his lower regions when he felt the slightly taller man's lips and goatie brush against the sensitive inside of his wrist. "I should be then honest with you too..." he whispered, swallowing hard. "I would like to... be your victim..."

"Oh… is that so? Always a pleasure to have a… willing dinner," Seth continued with the Dracula accent and all. It was Kerim who wanted a Greek Dracula after all...  
  
"Let me just use my magic on you then… Don't be afraid," he said on a lower tone, pulling the other man close to touch his body and looked deeply into his eyes from close. "I will be very gentle with such a tasty looking man…" Seth said caressing the handsome face and let his hand slide back to hold Kerim's head by his nape and pull him in for a probing little kiss.

The slimmer man outright giggled on all that, nodding, right until Seth pulled him even closer. His whole body shivered pleasantly from the touch of his hands on him and Kerim too reached out to slide his on Seth's sides.  
  
His eyes closed and he tipped his head a bit up to let their lips brush together and he couldn't stop a small moan, feeling like melting already. His hands lightly curled into fists around Seth's shirt and he playfully licked along the seam of the other man's mouth to coax more out of him.

Seth smirked into the kiss from the moan. Hugging the lean body to his with one hand, the other from Kerim's nape moved to caress his long silky hair.  
  
He had to admit that the playful and very eager drummer had a great effect on his body. He was already breathing heavier as he felt a pleasant spark-like electricity rush over his being from the way Kerim's every part showed how much he wanted this.  
  
He was pecking more on the ringed lip, just for the taste of it before meeting with the tongue of the other one. Deepening the kiss, he chased Kerim's in his mouth as his moans of lust escaped too.

The deeper their kiss got, the more intoxicated Kerim felt. He pushed his body fully to the other's. It was very clear just how excited he was getting from the situation.  
  
He's been waiting for this for so long and it was just as amazing as he imagined and also worth the wait. It was a plus that Seth loved theatricality and spiced the scene with that during their little game. But this was... very real. And felt so right and natural to Kerim that it only made his mind get dizzier.  
  
His slender hands seemed to have a mind on their own as they slid under the black shirt to caress Seth's sides and back, just loving the moans which were the echoes of his own.

"Maybe... I show you my sacred altar where the sacrifice will happen…" Seth panted as he broke the kiss and felt that Kerim was probably very interested in said altar... Meaning his bed of course…  
  
"Still want to be my victim?" Seth asked more on his normal English, searching the lust-hazed dark eyes. "You can still run away… But after this all… Hmmm…" he winked with a smirk, his hands caressing the lean sides of the smaller man.

Not moving an inch back from Seth as he looked up at him, his pupils were dilated and his cheeks and some parts of his neck already flushed, he looked (and felt) like someone already drunk on Seth.  
  
"Yes... please... I still want to be your victim. I won't run away, I promise... Take me to that altar then. Pretty please?" he half-begged, sliding a hand up to stroke the long black hair out of the handsome Greek face just to caress it as if adoring the mysterious man. Which wasn't far from the truth...

The Dracula growled and nodded, stealing one more short kiss from his dinner. Then holding his hand, he lead his pray into his dark den…  
  
Literally, because the blinds were shut, leaving the bedroom in a mysterious half-light with only some focused rays getting through and give the place more of a... holy? unholy? but definitely a Gothic atmosphere. Even more as the bed was a huge one... with blood red curtains and on a pedestal of two little stairs.  
  
"Welcome to my sanctuary," Seth said in the thick accent again and tried to hold his giggle back seeing Kerim's face.

Kerim was utterly amazed and it showed on his young face and slightly open mouth as he voiced a "Wow" as he looked around. "I expected a big coffin or something, but this is so awesome too... Very... fitting..." he said, even taking a few steps towards the bed to look around some more. He did try to imagine Seth's bedroom a few times, but only guessed a few things about it. And it was also much more than his mind could come up with. And now... now he was finally here.  
  
As he turned around by the foot of the bed to face the creature of the night, he chewed on his piercing again, noticing how the slightly hunched shoulders and the shape of his nose made the man fit the Dracula image even more.  
  
"You are mesmerizing..." he whispered to the dark vision then under the intense gaze of the dark eyes, he pulled his T-shirt over his head just to drop it on the floor, cheeks staying flushed, his bulge obvious as he made his lips moist with licking them. His heart was beating faster as excitement was climbing higher in him while he was waiting there to see what the older man would do next.

Dracula tilted his head and to the appearing milk-white upper body of the Austrian, he hissed dramatically. "Brighter than the sun itself... I shall burn from thee sight," he said then laughed walking after Kerim. "I just couldn't leave that out again…" he smirked apologetic and caressed the naked chest and neck of the younger man.  
  
"It is anything you've imagined to be?" He asked as his long fingers roamed on the soft skin and he pulled Kerim's hands on his hips.

The man with the waist-long hair outright giggled on that dramatic reaction, but loved it so very much. Yes, his milky pale skin color was the focus of some jokes before, but no surprise there as the others around him are Greeks with a darker complex, so yeah... But he just really loved the kinda familiar adoration in Seth's eyes. The shivers his touches caused were just awesome bonuses....  
  
"Well... I also bruise nicely with this tone," he winked up at the other man as he let his own fingers get into the exploring game.

"I think that was a permission to mark you... or I am too old…" Seth mused with a hungry little spark back in his dark brown eyes and he leaned in to kiss the long neck and taste the warm skin with his nipping lips. His hands went lower and even more greedily gripped on the round ass and rubbed the nice bulge as he hummed his approval from the taste he found on Kerim's skin.

"That was exactly that. I invite you to enjoy my body to the fullest," he giggled but that quickly turned into a moan as he exposed his neck more and felt the similarly hard bulge against him. Pushing his ass more against the caressing hands, he slid his hands to the edge of Seth's black tracksuit.  
  
"I have to confess... I wouldn't have thought that Dracula would wear sweatpants, but it's strangely sexy..." he purred, gently rubbing a hand against the quite obvious bulge at the front.

"Vampires around here like to stay comfortable," Seth said with a shaky deep inhale. "Why don't you try to see what's under it... hmm?" he pulled back and started to open and push down the jeans from Kerim. "And maybe... I take this off you too and you could try the altar of dark pleasures to see if it is comfortable for you."

Seth started to get a little impatient. Kerim was so playful and all the lean anatomy of his muscular little body was making his hunger take over him more and more. Not really feeling weird anymore about having his younger drummer in his dark bedroom... It all felt fitting and right... Kerim wanted this. Seth wanted this… And he will try his best to make this a memorable one for Kerim.

"I was about to ask for permission to take a peek, so... thank you," he grinned, of course, letting Seth open his by then uncomfortable jeans, but his focus was more on pushing the sweatpants down. It didn't take long and he groaned as he watched the hard shaft spring free. Running his fingertips lightly along it, he had the desire to taste it too, but Seth's suggestion told Kerim that he was getting impatient.  
  
_Maybe next time_ , he thought to himself and waited only till he was stripped naked too. After that he moved to the bed and laid down on the red sheet, his pale skin making an even sharper contrast like that. His dark eyes looked bigger, lips moist from licking them, tied together hair pooling right next to him, legs slightly open, revealing his own hard and flushed cock...

"Such an obedient victim," Seth added in his role, still drinking in the sight of the laid out offering. Because Kerim was playing that role to him now and played it so well… "Want me to order you around? Give me a safe word then. I know these games," he said climbing up on the bed too and over Kerim's body. Lying lightly on it and caressing the flushed face kissing the moist lips with hunger.

Kerim felt the spark of pride in him from that compliment and kissed back Seth, putting his pale arms around him to keep the man close. Caressing the long black hair, Kerim came up for air after a minute or two.  
  
"Hello Kitty..." he blurted out, opening his white thighs wider. That also gave an answer to Seth to his question, his blood starting to drum in his ears from the anticipation, skin breaking out in goose bumps all over, making his nipples harden again.

"I should not be too surprised," Seth chuckled using his bony knee to push Kerim’s legs more apart and let their hard meats touch and rub together. "Anything you would like to include in this? I have ropes and.... things..." he grinned and took hold of one of the long pale arms and pushed it over Kerim's head and bit and pulled on his lip-ring.

Kerim's back arched into all that and he let out a wobbly sigh of excitement and also maybe a bit of relief that this man would be able to give him what he needs so much. It's been a while...  
  
"I love being tied up and played with... I'm quite open," he giggled on the double meaning. "Surprise me... I'll tell if I don't like something," he winked up at Seth, just loving the fact how much he was already exposed to the singer.

"Very good response!" Seth nodded and as he moved back to look at the drummer and his small eyes darkened maybe a bit dangerously.  
  
He got off the bed and fetched some long silk bondage ropes from the nightstand. As he promised, he had things to play with and to make Kerim's wishes come true...  
  
Not saying a word, he pulled the slim man up to the headboard and tied his hands up with one end of the rope. Then he started to roll it tightly around the outstretched arms, marking the way with his kisses and small bites. He added one looser hook around the neck and placed a possessive kiss on the swollen lips as he went lower, hooking Kerim's ankle to his thigh on one leg to finish up… for now…  
  
"Beautiful…" he said kneeling between Kerim's parted thighs, jerking his cock slowly. "Gonna eat you up now…" he said low and without any warning bit into the base of Kerim's loose thigh. Just to hear his reaction and soothe it with his licks that moved towards the tightening balls.

The younger man's breathing was getting heavier and shallower as he was watching Seth working on his body in silent awe for a change. His own eyes were so dark by then that they appeared fully black with lust. On each move of Seth it showed that he indeed knew how to play these games and the more Kerim's body got tied up, the happier and hornier he got. But at the same time a less noticeable tightness seemed to ease up in him, making his muscles and whole body relax into the situation as he was being bent to Seth's will slowly but surely...  
  
The drummer's cry was loud and satisfied from the sudden bite and as pain turned into pleasure, his nicely toned arms flexed and relaxed above his head, cock jumping happily just to ooze the first drops of his pre-cum. He bit down hard on his pierced lip, lightly moving his hips as an invite for more.

Seth chuckled low and dark. He moved in towards the inviting meat, indeed... but his sharp teeth bit down on the thin sensitive skin at Kerim's groin. His hand pushed the free leg up too and he laid between them just to be more comfortable.  
  
Looking up at Kerim, he signaled ‘hush’ with his index before his lips and he started to place more gentle bites and kissed around and on the lower half of the throbbing cock.

It was getting harder and harder for the younger man to keep silent both from the bites and kisses. His bottom lip was starting to throb from the force he was biting down on it to obey. He also knew that this sight was going to burn into his head for as long as he lives...  
  
Seth was so damn hot like this... Dark and comfortable between his tied up/opened legs like someone who knew exactly what to do with Kerim. Not that he had an ounce of doubt about that. This was definitely his favorite version of Dracula...

"I want to hear it," Seth barked on an icy cold commanding tone. Then to make a reason for Kerim to produce something audible, he held the oozing dick between his fingers and rolled his tongue around the tip. Lapping up the sweet nectar there, he sucked almost half of it into his mouth hard. He just kept up that suckling as his hands got busy to stroke and claw the long thighs.

Relief washed over Kerim as he cried out over and over again from the sudden stimuli his throbbing cock was finally getting too. And now the dam broke loose...  
  
"Please, sir! Please continue... Give me more! Everything feels so good... Your bites... your tongue... your touches and voice... Everything! Just please give me more! I'll be your good victim, I promise... I swear..." he said, getting more and more desperate towards the end.

That all was fuel to Seth's passion. He growled with Kerim's cock still in his mouth. He gripped on the rope lying on the flat tummy and yanked it hard, making the noose tighten a bit around Kerim's neck while he started to suck him harder with longer and deeper moves of his head. He was moaning and groaning as his tongue rubbed the length and the tip, slowly pulling more on the rope around the neck.

The second the noose began to tighten around his neck, Kerim gasped for air and even his thighs trembled into the additional sensation – not to mention the way Seth was enjoying his hard dick. More he gave him, indeed.  
  
And soon Kerim was struggling to keep in control of his body not to come too soon. Although Seth didn't say he couldn't come yet, Kerim assumed he would need permission. Besides... he wanted to enjoy this to the fullest. Long buried feelings and urges were being released more and more and he was giving himself completely to them.  
  
He knew he would bruise all over his body, but he loved that. He also loved how he was being sucked and lightly choked, the slight air-deprivation making his already buzzing head even dizzier and his whines and moans more frequent and needier.

Being totally aware and in control of the situation, like any good dom should, Seth paid attention to the sounds and trembling thighs of his dinner. And deciding they reached a limit that he set for Kerim, he let the cock fall from his mouth and moved up. Rubbing his body to the one under him, he loosened the rope around the neck again and panting looked into the big dark eyes.  
  
"You're amazing…" he breathed seeing how okay Kerim was and was enjoying this to the fullest. He kissed him quickly before he smirked down. "Now you should show me how good you can use that sexy piercing," he said and moving closer, he offered his own hard shaft for Kerim to take.

Seeing and feeling the other naked body brushing against his was like another kind of torture, but from the sweetest kind. As the tightness around his throat eased up, leaving the skin a bit throbbing and warm, Kerim took a deep breath and gave Seth a genuinely happy smile.  
  
Of course, he was also grateful for the little pause in exciting him, though as he came face-to-face with that beautiful erect cock, he was pretty sure he could come just from sucking on it too... Anyways, he put on a fake innocent look, using his big dark eyes to his advantage.  
  
"As you wish, sir... I'll try my best not to disappoint you..." he breathed close to the sensitive skin, his hot breath puffing against it teasingly. Without any hesitation or easing Seth into it, Kerim lifted himself up as much as the ropes and his arms let him and sucked half of said meat into his mouth. He made sure to use his tongue and piercing as much as he could while he, himself was enjoying the taste and the fact that his dream was coming true. He was finally sucking Seth to give him pleasure... And that showed on how enthusiastically he was doing it, even adding small cute moans and grunts as his head was bobbing eagerly, glimpsing up at his master to see his reactions.

It was a well-hidden dream coming true to Seth too. He often looked at the sweaty young man behind the drums. His handsome face flushed, his long hair sticking to it here and there... lips parted and panting as pure pleasure radiated from his whole being.  
  
One could only wonder how sexual pleasure would look on the same chiseled features. And those lips... This boy was indeed very talented. The self-collected Dracula trembled and moaned. Pulling the hairband out of Kerim's hair, he gripped on a good handful, helping him to hold up his head and push it deeper on his very impatient member.  
  
"Suck it deeper... Damn that ring just feels evil…" he mumbled in English and a few Greek... probably curses left his lips too as he started to get lost in his victim's skills, leaking into the eager throat and mouth.

The effects of what he was doing made Kerim proud and even chuckle a bit around said dick. He suspected Seth had only a few or none lovers with a pierced lip before.  
  
Obeying as he also pleasantly shivered from his hair being gripped, he concentrated on letting the tip go back to his throat. The angle wasn't the best and he nearly coughed a few times, but Kerim managed to fight off his gag reflex and took as much of the slick shaft as he could in this position.  
  
He didn't care about starting to feel his muscles straining in his neck a bit, or that some spit ran down on his chin and even dripped on his chest in his eagerness to please the god-like creature over him. Because Kerim felt like Seth was like that in that moment and he was worshiping him the best he could...

Seth had to stop the divine action while he was still left with some of his self-control.  
  
The sight of the pleasure-blown eyes of the eager drummer added to the feeling of the hot tight throat flexing around his hard meat, not to mention the perfect way how the ring on the sinful lip was rubbing against his length started to get him dangerously close to his limits.  
  
Holding the bobbing head back by the hair, he pulled out, panting from the spit-slicked mouth and caressed Kerim's cheeks. "You are a very good boy... I will make you mine as your reward," he whispered and took the red lips in a long hungry kiss.

The praising made Kerim's chest swell with pride and despite the slight panting, he kissed Seth back just as hungrily. He only talked next when they both came up for air. "Thank you... sir. You're so good to me... I'll treasure that reward. I promise," he moaned, his own dick throbbing again even from the thought. This was it... Finally!

Without wasting any more time, the older man fetched the tube of lube from under the pillow and moved back between the widely opened legs.  
  
"You are beautiful. I hope you know that. Makes my hunger even wilder for your flesh and blood…" he said as Dracula again. His fingers got slicked up well meanwhile and rubbed at the little hole. Pushing slowly one long bony finger inside and turning it around to stretch out Kerim fast and rub his pleasure spots too, just enjoying the visuals of the tied up body wiggling in pleasure.

"Yes... oh damn... My flesh and blood are yours... Do me as you please!" Kerim hurried to reassure the creature that he was up to whatever he has planned for him. "Finger me... fuck me... eat me!" he panted then moaned and his body indeed jerked with intense pleasure as that finger finally slid into him and brushed against his most sensitive spots, sending jolts of pleasure through his whole being. As much as he could move in his position, he pushed his ass against it, trying to fuck himself on the long digit.

The dark master just laughed on the eager hungry man being so lost and needy for him already… It was filling his cold heart with joy... The creature of the darkness role was close to his being and just loved the fact that Kerim played along so perfectly with him.  
  
Such things crossed Seth's mind as he opened up the young body and drank in the sight of just how Kerim was enjoying it all.

"You look even hotter while fingering me than in my wildest daydreams..." the trembling drummer moaned, somehow managing to put together a coherent sentence.  
  
It was true too... He had quite a few wild fantasies with Seth since he knew him and now it seemed some of those would finally become reality, making Kerim excited beyond belief. His body already hungry for more...

"Hmm… I was sure that I felt your eyes on me on stage a lot of times," Seth smirked pulling his fingers back. "I hope I can fulfill your dreams like this too…" he added while moving between the tied and pulled apart thighs, smearing a good amount of lube on his hardness and hovered over the panting man. He gazed into the blown big dark eyes and enjoyed the slight impatience in them.  
  
Finally he took the swollen lips with his own in a wild kiss and moved his hips to enter the needy body with a trembling moan.

"I'm sure you will..." That was all Kerim could utter before that kiss then as he felt the wider tip breach him and slide deeper to stretch his wet hole, he groaned into Seth's mouth. The muscles in his tied up arms tensed then relaxed again, just like his invaded ass and he quickly melted into all of the sensations, surrendering his body and being to the dark-haired man.  
  
He wanted to express just how intense he felt all this, but couldn't really do anything besides moaning and groaning and panting for air while also trying to return the kiss as best as he could.

Having a little bit of mercy, Seth pulled back and let Kerim breath and moan freely. And that gave the older man a change to focus on how amazingly tight and fitting Kerim was from the inside. He went deeper and deeper as he was already fucking him in a moderate pace, moving his hips around to give them both the pleasure of getting some friction from different angles.

The slimmer yet toned drummer's body trembled into those actions and his dark eyes moved down to where their bodies were finally connected just to admire the sight and feed his lust with it just as much. His hips started bucking back against the hard cock that moved in him so damn perfectly, he could have cried and laughed at the same time. But instead he kept his moaning up, some low German cursing adding to the mix.  
  
Then his eyes darted up to meet the darker ones. Licking then biting down on his bottom lip and piercing, his voice came out hoarsely. "Fuck me... For real..."

"I'm gonna eat you up… And make you my pet till the end of times…" Seth flashed a little vampire-like smile at Kerim and pulled back almost fully. Staying there to tease the bonded man with the throbbing of his very ready cock, he moved with his heartbeat against the opened up hole. Seth leant down and kissed and gently bit the long lean neck. Just to ram home deep into the trembling body till the hilt and sink his sharp teeth into Kerim's vein.

"Yes, please!" was Kerim's answer to that and he didn't even mind the teasing that much, because what came after that made him cry out loud and strain against his restraints. But not because he would struggle to get out of them. It was because of the intense mixture of pleasure and pain that shot through his body.  
  
It was so amazing... His head was all dizzy, body trembling and still wanting more. Forming coherent thoughts seemed to be impossible by then as he let free rein to his basic instincts, enjoying the creature feasting on his body, babbling encouraging, broken words to Seth.

And the Lord of Darkness did everything he could to keep his victim in that blissed out state. He drew blood from the white skin at more and more places. Marking up Kerim with bloody kisses as he moaned and growled.  
  
His hips were moving fast and hard to hammer against that sweet spot that made his lover cry out in ecstasy and convulsed around his leaking shaft, leaving them both breathless in their raising pleasures.

Kerim didn't mind that the marks would stay on his skin as they would be nice reminders of this night and damn, he hoped it wasn't going to be his last. Well... it all depended on how much the bloodlust would take over the Greek Dracula, of course. But taking glimpses of the creature feasting on him, he saw just how much Seth was enjoying him too. So... there was hope for more at least...  
  
Though now the younger man refocused on the pleasure-pain and that very, very perfect hammering, which made his flushed and painfully hard cock ooze those sweet drops of pleasure steadily. He also felt his whole body starting to tighten and strain more and more, the wet sounds their bodies were making while slapping together only making him want to offer himself up and surrender even more. If it was even possible at that point.  
  
By then he was whining like someone in pain, but in truth it was desperation. "Please... oh damn! Please... let me cum! Please!" Kerim begged with trembling lips, cock pulsing and ass tightening even more around Seth.

Seth loved every second of it… For a while he’s been quite busy with work to have some romance in his life. But maybe they can mix up business with pleasure on the long nights of touring in the future… He sure hoped so and he had the impression with the drummer he would have that chance.  
  
The pleading was music to his ears and made him thrust even harder into the tightening up body. "Come when you need to. I want to feel you give into it fully…" he breathed and kissed Kerim, biting a little down on the ring and pulling on it. His fingers and nails dug deep into the lean flesh as he pulled Kerim's body against him with more force.

Said already very much fallen apart drummer moaned into Seth's mouth from the pull on his bottom lip and the rougher moves and grip on him. Squirming and trembling unstoppable by then, he only needed a few more perfectly aimed thrusts to completely lose it...  
  
His dark eyes rolled back into his skull and he threw his head back, whole body tensing as he cried out his pleasure, ass pulsing and clamping down around the hard flesh, his own messing up their bellies and chests as pure bliss blinded him for long moments.

Seth was proudly watching the pretty face swimming in pleasure. He could give such satisfaction to such a hot-blooded and hungry young guy. And the way the tight inner walls tried to squeeze the very life out of him and his dick made him sure he did a good job with that...  
  
He gritted his teeth as he kept his control with all his might to fuck Kerim through his orgasm and hold back, his own elbows buckled as he, himself was at the very brink of losing it.  
  
Feeling the last wave wash over Kerim's body, Seth groaned long and finally joined him, pumping the blissed out man full with his seeds as he dropped on top of him. He blindly untied the arms and kissed the wound-covered neck as he slowly came down from his own high.

Kerim moaned a bit with each last trust as he forced his eyes half-open to be able to see the pleasure on Seth's face while he was filling him up. It's been something he wanted to see in real for quite a while now and it took his breath away even more.  
  
Afterwards he welcomed the weight of the exhausted body on him and felt grateful for his hands getting free, even if they hurt a little bit as the blood started to flow normally in them. There was a cramp starting in his still tied up leg, but he didn't care just yet. He had to put his arms around Seth to hold him close for a little while longer to know this was real. That this really happened.

The kisses turned soft and loving and Seth nuzzled to the crook of Kerim's neck. He welcomed the caressing arms around him and he laid his head on the heaving chest with a sigh. Just giving himself the privilege to feel for a little while and maybe get a bit emotional as they were lying there in silence, cuddled up for a minute or two.  
  
"I should fully untie you…" he mumbled pressing a kiss to the warm chest and moved back, admiring the flushed face with a kind smile. He pulled out of the relaxed body and let Kerim's leg free, slowly rubbing the hardened up muscles.

For a change Kerim stayed in silence to fully enjoy the quiet few minutes too, as if feeling that he wasn't the only one who let his emotions loose a bit. He didn't comment on that, though, just treasured the slight throbbing on his bitten up neck and chest and let Seth rub his leg, working out that lurking cramp for good, making him sigh satisfied.  
  
Returning that kind smile with one of his sweet ones, for a while he watched the singer with a warm look in his eyes. "You are... amazing. Not that I didn't know so far, but you... _are_..." he trailed off as he reached out to caress Seth's hand on his pale thigh.

Seth laughed taking the hand in his and moved over Kerim once again to kiss him slow and sensual. The kind of the 'leave you breathless' kiss that had a great effect on them both.  
  
"I think ‘the most amazing’ title is yours. Now I know for sure," he smiled looking into the endless eyes from close. "Want to stay here in my bed and spend the rest of the day resting... eating... TV... and more sex? Tomorrow I take you to the beach. The sea will heal your body," he said lying on Kerim's side while caressing his marked up chest and laughed on the drummer’s eager nodding.

**THE END**

 


End file.
